Año nuevo
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Un año se va y comienza uno nuevo. Propósitos sin cumplir, esperanzas que mueren lentamente, el amor marchitándose y las amistades que se debilitan. Momento de perdonar, seguir en pie y amar. Una fiesta de Año nuevo cambiará la vida de algunos jóvenes que decidieron seguir a su corazón.


**¡Hola! Aquí Marie, de nuevo, con un fic de la tercera generación.**

**Sí, ¡lo sé! Falta realmente demasiado para el año nuevo, pero no me resistí al escribir esto. Culpemos a la película _New year's eve _que me sirvió de gran inspiración.**

**Agradezco enormemente a una amiga muy importante para mí por haberme prestado a **_Olivia Boneu**, **_**la encantadora Ravenclaw. Sharon, las amo fkdgjhf **

**Y después de un año de habernos conocido, este fic te lo dedico a ti. Por los viejos tiempos, amiga.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling (a excepción de_ Olivia Boneu_). Esto es sin fines de lucro. "Say you like me" es del grupo We the kings. Escúchenlo, son muy buenos.

**ACLARACIÓN: **Flashbacks en _cursivas._

* * *

**Año nuevo**

* * *

_"Por los viejos tiempos, amigo mío._

_Por los viejos tiempos"._

_~Auld lang syne~_

**_30 de diciembre, 2022. 8:26 p.m._**

—Y entonces ella dijo que no; quería que pasara el año nuevo con la familia, como siempre. Y es divertido estar con ellos, no me malentiendas, pero quiero ir a esta fiesta, de verdad que sí. Entonces hablé con papá. Tengo buenas calificaciones, soy una buena hija y tengo 16 años. Deben tenerme confianza, ¿no es así? Fue cuando papá habló con mamá y luego mi tía habló con ellos, porque le pedí su ayuda, y cuando…

—Espera. —Rose alzó una mano, un tanto confundida por la rapidez en la que su amiga hablaba. — ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con que me hayas pedido prestada una pijama?

— A eso voy. —Olivia rió ligeramente tomando aire. —Me han dejado ir a la fiesta pero con la condición de quedarme a dormir en tu casa. Eso iba a hacerse de todas formas, pero olvidé mi pijama. —comentó, levantándose de la cama de la pelirroja y buscando en su mochila.

—Te iba a prestar el pijama de todos modos. —replicó la pelirroja, levantándose para caminar a su clóset, donde sacó un pantalón verde con camisa a la par. —Pero no iré a esa fiesta. —dijo con firmeza, frunciendo la nariz.

Olivia –que había vuelto a sentarse en la cama- se echó hacia tras dramáticamente con la boca abierta.

— ¡No!—gritó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su amiga, tomándola por los hombros. Estaba tan cerca que Rose pudo notar las pecas en el rostro de la chica y pensar que el apodo que James le había puesto era realmente adecuado. —Debes ir. Si tú no vas yo no iré. ¿No te dejaron tus papás? Puedo hablar con ellos. ¿Tu mamá está en la cocina? Ya vuelvo. —la chica se dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que su pelirrojo cabello golpeó la nariz de Weasley.

— ¡No es eso!—la Ravenclaw se giró a mirar a su amiga, que había bajado la mirada hacia sus pies mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. "Está nerviosa", se dijo Olivia en la mente. Conocía las pequeñas acciones de su amiga que determinaban su estado de ánimo en algunas ocasiones. —Mis papás dijeron que sí podía ir, ya que Albus irá y…—Rose se quedó callada un momento, dudando si seguir hablando. —Y James también irá. —Esta ocasión, la Weasley-Granger alzó la mirada a su amiga, asegurándose de que no le había afectado oírla nombrar a su primo. "O bien, ha fingido que no le afecta", se dijo Rose.

— ¿Entonces? –Cuestionó Boneu, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. —Rose, por favor. Debes ir.

La chica suspiró y se dirigió a su buró en silencio, abriendo un pequeño cajón y sacando una carta que extendió a su amiga.

—Es de Andrew. —dijo, con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro. Olivia le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se dedicó a leer la carta con atención para lanzar un pequeño grito de emoción al terminarla.

— ¡Rose! ¡Definitivamente debes ir!—exclamó, irradiando de alegría. — ¿Es que estás loca? ¡Andrew quiere que vayas! Le gustas. Siempre lo dije. Y él te gusta a ti. —le dio un ligero empujón, regresando la carta a su amiga.

—Pero… pero yo nunca he besado. —susurró Rose, con algo de vergüenza mientras echaba un vistazo más a la carta.

—Y él será tu primer beso. A medianoche. En año nuevo. —recalcó Boneu, con una amplia sonrisa que parecía estar en su rostro la mayoría del tiempo. —Eso dijo en la carta. "Guárdame un beso, Rose Weasley". —imitó una voz de hombre, moviendo sus manos con emoción.

Los grandes ojos marrones de la chica miraron a Rose fijamente, y la pelirroja de cabello alborotado tuvo que desviar la vista sintiéndose intimidada.

Y es que no podía negarse cuando su mejor amiga la miraba de esa forma, como si supiera desde mucho antes que ella, lo que pasaría. Entonces, Weasley suspiró y asintió lentamente con la mirada.

—Pero no sé qué usar…—se quejó, yendo a su cama y acostándose con un quejido de frustración.

—Oh, ya resolveremos eso. —Olivia le quitó importancia al asunto, con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano. —Eso lo veremos mañana. ¡31 de Diciembre! –exclamó, alzando los brazos y dando vueltas como una niña. El rostro de Rose se iluminó y comenzó a reír.

Se unió al juego de su amiga, riendo. Su querida amiga, Olivia Boneu. Hija de una bruja y un muggle. Ravenclaw y la persona más genial que alguna vez haya conocido. Olivia tenía ese efecto, el de llevar alegría a quienquiera que fuese. O así lo pensaba Rose. Así la veía ella, y después de 6 años, seguía sintiéndose alegre a su lado.

Una alegría diferente a cuando estaba con su familia, o cuando pasaba la tarde con Albus y Scorpius en Hogsmeade. Boneu lograba hacerla sentir más segura; como si a su lado nada pudiera lastimarla. Curiosamente, sentía lo mismo a lado de James Sirius, su primo. Y se preguntaba cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían ser tan parecidas.

Después, el grito de Hermione Weasley, llamándolas a cenar, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, levantándose del piso en el que ya hace rato ambas habían caído en un ataque de risa.

Se encontraron con Hugo en el pasillo, que les enseñó la lengua de forma juguetona y retó a Olivia a ver quién llegaba primero al comedor.

Rose caminó con tranquilidad. Hugo podía tener 15 años pero había veces en las que aún se comportaba como un niño de 10. Y Olivia, bueno, ella adoraba seguirle el juego.

— ¿No vendrá papá a cenar?—preguntó Hugo, sentándose en la que consideraba "su silla" en el comedor.

—No, envió una carta avisando que la misión se prolongó, llegará mañana por la tarde o tal vez noche.

— ¡Pero es año nuevo! –exclamó Rose, llegando al comedor. —No puede faltar.

—Tú, Hugo y Olivia irán a esa fiesta. —comentó, con platos en sus manos que puso al centro de la mesa. —No deberían preocuparse si Ronald llega o no. —dijo Hermione, con total calma que hizo que Olivia se cuestionara por qué estaría tan tranquila. "¿O es que acaso oculta la tristeza?"

— ¿Y no cenarán con los abuelos? –preguntó Hugo, tomando un plato y pasando los demás mientras su mamá servía la comida.

—Tus abuelos ya están grandes Hugo. A veces necesitan un descanso de toda la familia. —replicó la castaña, tomando asiento.

—Entonces, ¿pasarás año nuevo sola?—A Rose se le había dificultado tanto hacer esa pregunta, que tuvo que esperar un par de minutos en hacerla.

—Tal vez. —respondió Hermione con sequedad, un tono que daba por terminado aquella plática.

**. . . . .**

**_30 de diciembre, 2022. 8:45 p.m._**

—Es la fiesta de Timothy Loski. —comentó el rubio, sin mirar a sus padres mientras empacaba sus pertenencias. Pasaría unos días en casa de su mejor amigo, Albus Potter. —Para celebrar el año nuevo, eso es obvio.

—Y tú quieres que te demos permiso de ir. —dijo Astoria, metiendo un suéter en la maleta de su hijo que él sacó en cuanto su madre se dio la vuelta.

—Sí.

—Entonces tienes permiso. —concedió Draco Malfoy, parado en el umbral de la habitación de Scorpius. Astoria lo reprendió con la mirada, no completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión.

—No. Ni siquiera conocemos bien a ese tal Thomas…

—Timothy. —le corrigió su hijo, pero ella siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera notado.

—Ni las personas que irán. No, tal vez sea mejor que pases el año nuevo aquí, amor. —susurró con dulzura, acariciando el cabello de su hijo. El rubio carraspeó, haciéndose a un lado. Tenía 16 años, y con total sinceridad, nunca le habían agradado esos cariños.

—Ya le hemos dicho a los Potter que irá a su casa. —Draco entró a la habitación, para tomar la mano de su esposa y alejarla un poco de Scorpius. El joven agradeció ese gesto internamente.

—Albus irá también a la fiesta y sus hermanos. Creo que Rose irá también. —dijo, cerrando la maleta antes de que su madre notara que había sacado el suéter que ella había puesto ahí.

Astoria suspiró, sintiéndose vencida. Y no era un sentimiento que ella pudiera soportar, ya encontraría algo de lo cual vengarse por esa unión entre padre e hijo.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, te acompañamos a la chimenea. —un elfo doméstico tomó la maleta del chico, mientras la pequeña familia Malfoy salía del cuarto y bajaban al primer piso, donde despedirían a su hijo. Llegaría a la casa de los Potter a través de red flú.

—Cuídate y mándame una carta. —Astoria besó la frente de su hijo, quién sonrió ligeramente. Tomó la maleta que el elfo le había puesto a sus pies y se despidió de su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**. . . . .**

**_30 de diciembre, 2022. 9:00 p.m._**

—Timothy Loski es un idiota. —Soltó Lily Potter, cruzada de brazos parada frente a la cama de su hermano James. — ¿Cómo se atreve a no invitarme a su estúpida fiesta?—su rostro se coloraba de furia, que reprimió en un bufido.

—Tú fuiste quién terminó con él hace un par de semanas. —comentó Albus con tranquilidad, estaba acostado en la cama de su hermano, mirando el techo mientras el mayor de ellos se encontraba al rincón de su habitación entreteniéndose con un cacharro muggle.

— ¡Pero aún así! –exclamó la pelirroja, alzando los brazos. —No es justo. —dio una patada a la cama, con una mueca en sus labios.

—Hermanita, rompiste su corazón. Yo no querría verte en año nuevo, cuando se trata de olvidar lo malo. —comentó James, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Tuvo que agacharse cuando Lily le arrojó un zapato que de seguro estaba tirado por ahí. — ¡Agresiva! –exclamó, acercándose hasta ella y revolviéndole el cabello.

—Fui lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida.

—Por eso estás invitada a la fiesta. —ironizó Albus, empezando a reír.

—Son un par de idiotas, ¿saben? Y como yo los cubrí esa vez que fueron con Fred y Louis a Londres, me deben un favor.

—Oh, no te pongas de exigente. —dijo Sirius, recostándose sobre su hermano que se removió, golpeándolo suavemente hasta que James se hizo a un lado. —Es mi cama, serpiente. —le dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me lo deben. —insistió Lily, con las manos en su cintura mirando a sus hermanos.

— ¿Por qué tan empeñada en ir a esa fiesta, Lils?—le cuestionó el de ojos verdes, sentándose sobre el colchón. Ella pareció balbucear y frunció el ceño.

—Asegúrense de que vaya o ya verán. —advirtió, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Crees que hable en serio? –preguntó James a su hermano.

—Ella siempre habla en serio. —contestó Albus, con un suspiro. —No se cansará, es capaz de ir sola y eso sí que no debemos permitirlo. —dijo, levantándose de la cama y paseándose por la habitación.

— Esta fiesta valdrá la pena. —comentó James Sirius –después de un largo silencio-, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, mientras ponía sus manos tras su cabeza. Albus estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando escuchó el grito de su madre, anunciando que Scorpius había llegado ya.

**. . . . .**

**_30 de diciembre, 2022. 11:53 p.m._**

Dio vuelta en la cama, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Rose totalmente cubierta por las cobijas y pensó que estaba ya, completamente dormida. Aún así, reprimió un suspiro y miró hacia el techo.

James iría a la fiesta de Timothy Loski. James estaría ahí. James, James, James.

"Ese idiota", pensó la chica, frunciendo la nariz. Se aferró a la sábana y cubrió su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" Se preguntó. "¿Por qué después de tanto sigo sintiendo esto?" y se llevó una mano al corazón, en un acto algo infantil que apenas notó. Y su mente se convirtió en un gran nudo de pensamientos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de disiparlos de algún modo.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio al mayor de los Potter. Y es que, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

_Estaba en un vagón en donde apenas había entablado una interesante conversación con una niña de peculiar cabello llamada Rose Weasley cuando ese niño, de mirada traviesa y sonrisa arrogante, entró abruptamente, tomando a Weasley de la mano._

_— ¡Rose! Ahí estabas. Ven, te llevaré con Roxanne. —dijo, antes de que su prima se soltara del agarre y frunciera la nariz con visible molestia._

_—No iré. Tú nos dejaste a Albus y a mí solos, ahora él se fue y yo no quiero ir con ustedes. Hice una amiga. —dijo con firmeza, señalándola._

Olivia recuerda haber sentido alegría al escuchar la palabra "amiga" y sonrió con alegría a punto de dirigirle una mirada al niño cuando este ya se hallaba frente a ella.

_— ¿Quién eres tú, pecas? –preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Olivia arrugó la nariz, llevándose inconscientemente una mano a sus mejillas, donde, efectivamente, se veían sus pecas._

_—Tú deberías presentarte primero. —replicó, aguantando el impulso de enseñarle la lengua._

Y fue en ese preciso momento en donde la sonrisa del niño se quedó grabada en su mente toda la tarde, noche y así por el resto de los años. Aunque ella suele negarlo.

_—James Sirius Potter. —dijo, con total orgullo para luego girarse a su prima. —Entonces te veo después, Rose. —salió del compartimiento, y antes de seguir su camino, miró a Olivia una última vez. —Adiós, pecas._

Esta vez, Boneu no se reprimió el suspiro que estaba guardado entre sus labios y lo dejó salir.

— ¿Sigues despierta?—la voz de Rose la sobre saltó un poco y tuvo que sostenerse de la sábana para no caer.

—S-sí. —contestó, en un susurro.

—Ah. —dejó salir Rose, volteándose hasta ver a su amiga. — ¿En qué pensabas?

Olivia se puso nerviosa y trató de buscar alguna buena idea que sonara convincente. Sin embargo, al final no lo hizo. Rose la conocía y era posible que ya supiera en ese instante quién le robaba el sueño esa noche –que no era la única-.

—James. —contestó suavemente, haciendo una mueca. La mano de Rose acarició su cabello.

—Si no puede haber algo, como ambos lo han dicho tanto, deberías olvidarlo. —dijo la pelirroja, frunciendo un poco los labios. Olivia se quedo en silencio.

Sí, tal vez tenía razón. Debía olvidarlo ya, tenía que hacerlo. Lo quería, realmente Olivia Boneu quería a James Sirius Potter. Pero, ¿él hacía lo mismo?

Recordaba sus labios sobre los de ella y sus manos rodeando su cintura con delicadeza. Esa mirada afectiva y la sonrisa sincera en los labios del chico. Nunca antes había sentido tanto con un momento tan pequeño.

Pero él lo arruinó. "Siempre arruinando todo, Potter" dijo en su mente. Así como recordaba perfectamente el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo, recordaba el vacío cuando él se separó y la miró de una forma distinta. Miedo.

—Lo siento. Yo no… no debería. —fueron sus palabras. Y enseguida se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola en ese pasillo deshabitado. Con los labios entreabiertos y una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla.

—Yo pensaba en Scorpius. —dijo Rose, volteándose para mirar el techo. —Recordaba… recordaba cuarto año, cuando creía que él me gustaba. —la pelirroja lanzó una pequeña risa. A Olivia le costó descifrar si era una risa irónica o triste.

—Sí, recuerdo el día en que…

— ¿Se lo dije? Oh, yo también. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿sabes?—Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos, relatando aquel momento como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese instante.

_— ¿S-scorp?—había susurrado, mientras lo tomaba del brazo después de salir de su última clase._

_—Hey, Rose. —sonrió el rubio y la pelirroja sintió un vuelvo en el corazón al oír su nombre en labios de su amigo. Ya lo había dicho muchas veces antes, cuando comenzaron a llevarse mejor y "Malfoy" y "Weasley" quedaron en el pasado._

_—Quería decirte algo. —y ella tragó saliva, atreviéndose a mirar esos ojos grises que le habían robado sonrisas estúpidas cuando estudiaba con él en la biblioteca._

—Y simplemente lo dije… Rápido, sin detenerme a pensar en qué diría él. —Rose abrió los ojos. La Ravenclaw se preguntó si estos estarían llorosos, pues no podía distinguirlo en la oscuridad. —Ojalá me hubiera detenido a pensarlo mejor. Seguiríamos siendo amigos, ¿no crees?

_—W-Weasley. —Eso fue un golpe bajo para la chica. La había llamado por su apellido, no su nombre. Y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus azules ojos, tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Scorpius no notara eso. Pero sabía que era en vano. —Yo no… somos amigos. —Rose asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta. Después, corrió, ignorando los llamados del Slytherin o las preguntas de su prima Lucy cuando la encontró metros más adelante._

—Sí. —contestó Olivia, con sinceridad. Pues esa era la respuesta. Seguirían siendo amigos, Scorpius no se habría sentido incómodo a su lado y Rose no había tenido necesidad de alejarse.

—Pero llegó Andrew. —Boneu pareció ver sonreír a su amiga. —Andrew Hayes. —Repitió Weasley, con un suspiro. —Estuvo conmigo ese día en la biblioteca. Y me sentí bien.

_—Tal vez es un idiota. —le dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia la pelirroja, que seguía derramando lágrimas._

_—Definitivamente lo es. —respondió ella, frunciendo la nariz._

_Y el silencio permaneció en ellos, lentamente los sollozos de Rose se calmaron y se sintió vacía. ¿En qué pensaba al decirle eso a Scorpius Malfoy? ¡Cómo si fuera a corresponderle! Y suspiró con tristeza, porque era cierto. Él no la correspondería. Porque no era linda, como otras chicas, solía tener un mal genio y se guiaba siempre por las reglas. ¿Qué interesante había en ella?_

_Entonces, ese chico de Ravenclaw, llamado Andrew, cambió eso en ese instante. Se puso frente a ella y la tomó del mentón._

_—Eres hermosa, Rose Weasley._

—Me contaste esa parte, sonreías como nunca antes. —comentó Olivia, riendo suavemente.

—Olvidé a Malfoy por un momento. Todo de él. Sólo era Andy y su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos color miel. —susurró la pelirroja, hasta que recibió un ligero empujón de su amiga.

— ¡Estás enamorada!—bromeó la chica y ambas rieron, tratando de hacerlo en voz baja.

— No, no lo sé… Pero, yo, me asusta. Pensar en Malfoy de nuevo, no quiero.

—No lo harás. Andrew es quién te gusta ahora, ¿no es así?

Rose suspiró antes de contestar y volver a intentar dormir.

—Sí, así es.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 12:17 a.m._**

Lily salió de la cama, con su largo cabello rojizo enmarañado. No podía dormir, no lo conseguía.

Pensaba en la fiesta del chico que había sido su último novio. Más bien, "cita". Luna no consideraba a los chicos con los que solía salir algo tan formal como "noviazgo".

Y hace poco tiempo que había descubierto la razón por la cual era de esa forma. El miedo. Sí, algo parecido a lo que veía en los ojos de su hermano James cada vez que este miraba a cierta pelirroja de Ravenclaw. "Los Potter y la tradición" pensó, girando los ojos y volviendo al tema principal.

Un idiota de cabello rubio. Gran amigo de la familia. Ese estúpido rubio de ojos color marrón. Corriente y tonto, bromista e insoportable. Lorcan Scamander. Su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo que es ella, Lily Luna Potter, la chica más linda de Hogwarts, pudiera haber terminado perdiendo la cordura por alguien tan común como Lorcan? ¡Y es que ese era el maldito problema!

—Lorcan no es común ni corriente. —susurró, encendiendo la luz de su habitación. No, por supuesto que ese chico no era corriente, mucho menos común.

Suspiró, restregándose la cara con sus manos.

Ahora todo era él. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que aparecen cada vez que él ríe –cabe recalcar, que ella es la causa de esas sonrisas- sus relatos alocados sobre los viajes de su familia. Todo en él había llegado a resultar tan… atrayente.

Se sentó en su escritorio, repiqueteando sus dedos hasta decidirse tomar un pedazo de pergamino y escribir sobre él algo que decidió, era mejor no entregárselo nunca.

¿Y si la amistad de arruinaba? ¿Y si le sucedía lo que Rose?

Negó con la mirada y tomó el trozo de pergamino, guardándolo en su suéter con la intención de dejarlo ahí por siempre. No quería tirarlo, a menos debería tener una prueba de lo valiente que casi era al entregarle eso a Lorcan.

Apagó la luz y se desplomó de nuevo en su cama, intentando dormir.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 1:37 a.m._**

Scorpius se levantó de la cama improvisada que Albus había hecho para él. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Fue hacia su maleta y buscó entre todas sus cosas un cuaderno sencillo de tapa negra, que abrió con sumo cuidado.

Al final, se encontraba una lista. Su lista de propósitos de ese año. Estaba a un día de ser un nuevo año y el número 8 aún le causaba dolores de cabeza.

"1.- Superar a Rose en Pociones. Hecho." Sonrió de lado al recordar la cara de la chica, estaba enojada, él podía saberlo enseguida. Su rostro se enrojecía y su nariz de arrugaba, una cara graciosa y la razón por la que él adoraba hacerla enfadar.

"2.- Ganar un partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor." De acuerdo, eso no había salido del todo bien. Un empate. Un terrible y penoso empate. ¿Cuándo demonios había sucedido tal cosa en Quidditch? Bueno, el rostro resentido de James Potter había valido la pena.

Y así estuvo unos minutos más, reflexionando sobre cada uno de sus propósitos y se detuvo, nuevamente, en el número ocho y último.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, desordenándolo. Ahí estaba ese propósito, aún sin cumplir, el único que no había sido capaz de cumplir.

— ¿Nuevamente viendo esa lista?—se sobresaltó al oír la cansada voz de Albus y los rechinidos de la cama cuando el azabache se levantó. —Si no tienes el valor de cumplir eso último, sólo olvídalo. —le reclamó, mirándolo con hastío.

—Tengo el valor. —replicó Malfoy, cerrando bruscamente el cuaderno.

—Sí claro. Por eso es que ya lo has cumplido. —Ironizó, girando los ojos. —No lo harás, Scorp, porque temes el resultado. —Albus tomó el cuaderno y su amigo lo permitió, no es como si nunca antes Potter no lo hubiera tomado.

—No le temo a eso. —dijo el rubio, desviando la mirada.

—Claro que sí. —le contestó Severus, con calma. —Temes lo que pueda decir ella. No, ¿sabes qué es? Que estás seguro de lo que pasará. —Albus dejó a un lado el cuaderno, suspirando y formando una mueca en sus labios. —Sabes que ella ya no siente lo mismo.

—Aún hay tiempo de cumplir ese último propósito…

— ¿En la fiesta? Oh, no, Scorp, ¿es en serio?—la mirada seria de Malfoy le indicó que irremediablemente hablaba en serio. —De acuerdo, hazlo.

Y con eso, el azabache volvió a su cama. No era que no apoyara a su amigo. ¡Lo hacía, claro que sí! Pero creía que aquella idea no tenía sentido.

Y Scorpius también pensaba lo mismo, no tenía sentido cumplir ese último propósito cuando sabía que era lo que pasaría. Ahora entendía lo que ella había sentido dos años atrás. Guardó de nuevo su cuaderno, con el último número de su lista grabado por completo en su mente antes de volver a dormir.

"8.-Decirle a Rose Weasley que la quiero"

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 4:42 p.m._**

James había llegado temprano al bar en Londres donde la fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo. Timothy era su amigo, muy aparte de que a su hermana menor se le haya ocurrido jugar con los sentimientos de ese sensible Hufflepuff.

Pero no podía reclamarle. Él era como ella, mostrándose siempre como unos perfectos por fuera, fuerte e impenetrables. Que se dejan llevar, que viven el momento. Sin embargo, James se negaba a creer que él pudiera cambiar. Lily lo haría, sin duda, notaba el brillo en los ojos pardo de su hermana cada vez que ella miraba a Lorcan Scamander.

Y se alegraba por ella. No que se fijara en el idiota de Scamander –los pretendientes de su hermana siempre serían idiotas para él- sino por la razón de que ella encontrará alguien a quien quería. Y quería de verdad.

"Tú también encontraste a alguien, idiota" sonó la voz de su conciencia, que tenía un tremendo parecido con la voz de su prima Molly.

Y sí, había encontrado a alguien. Una chica, menor que él. No muy hermosa, pero para él lo era. Inteligente y divertida. Algo torpe en ocasiones e impulsiva. Enojona, pequeña y… Oh, vaya. Pelirroja.

Y estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error. A recuperar aquella sonrisa que sólo él –sabía que sólo él- podía provocar en Olivia Boneu.

—James, ayúdame con esto. —le pidió William Jacques, que intentaba arrastrar una bocina muggle hacia el escenario que habían montado en un lado del lugar.

—Claro. —respondió el castaño, apresurándose a llegar con su amigo, subiendo con cuidado el aparato electrónico. —Oye, Will. —el rubio se volteó cuando Potter le habló.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podría tu banda hacerme un favor?

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 8:38 p.m._**

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea. —repitió Lysander por sexta vez desde que habían saltado de la ventana de la cocina mientras sus padres estaban en el invernadero, observando una extraña flor que habían encontrado.

—Lysander, ya es tarde para que digas eso. Hemos escapado. —le contestó Lorcan, caminando con despreocupación por la calle.

— ¡Lo dije antes de salir de la ventana! –reclamó el Gryffindor. Su hermano rió y negó con la mirada.

—Será divertido. Es una fiesta, anímate. —le aconsejó, girando un poco para ver a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja. Su cabello castaño cubría sus ojos. Parecía un niño al que no le habían comprado el dulce que quería.

—Pero mamá…

—Mamá no dudes que lo notará. Pero sabrá dónde estamos. Le dijimos sobre la fiesta, ¿no es así? –El rubio sonrió de lado y continúo con su camino. —Nos encontraremos con Al y Scorp un par de calles más allá.

—Lorcan…—Lysanser apresuró el paso, hasta quedar a lado de su hermano. — ¿Crees que llevo la ropa adecuada? –el Ravenclaw estuvo tentado a lanzar una gran carcajada si no fuera porque el tono de su hermano resultó ser realmente serio.

—Claro que sí. —respondió, chasqueando la lengua. Lysander sonrió un poco ante la respuesta y siguió caminando en silencio.

Tal como Lorcan había dicho, unas calles más estaban Scorpius Malfoy y Albus, esperándolos frente a una pequeña casa en la esquina.

—Creí que no llegarían. —fue el saludo de Albus que sonreía dedicando una mirada veloz a Lysander. El castaño no lo notó, estaba demasiado interesado en sus zapatos como para mirar a los nuevos acompañantes.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. —sonrió Lorcan. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Aún no, falta Lily. —comentó Scorpius, echando una mirada hacia otra calle, buscando a la menor de los Potter.

— ¿Lily? Creí que Loski no la había invitado. —habló Lysander, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y concentrando su mirada en algo más que no fuera Albus frente a él.

—Y no lo hizo. —concluyó Lorcan, mirando fijamente a los Slytherin. —Irá a la fuerza. —el rubio sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos. —Estupenda chica.

Y justo después de decir eso, se oyeron los pasos apresurados de alguien que corría hacia ellos. Lily llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color verde, que resaltaba el color de su rojizo cabello. Lorcan tuvo que retirar la mirada, antes de encontrarse mirándola como un idiota.

—Lorcan. —saludó ella, con una amplia sonrisa. —Hola, Lysan. —besó las mejillas de ambos chicos y una vez todos listos, caminaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 8:48 p.m._**

—No estoy segura de dejar a mamá sola. —dijo Rose, mientras tomaba un prendedero azul y lo ponía sobre su cabello. Olivia la había ayudado a arreglarlo un poco con un aparato muggle, que lo alaciaba.

—…Podríamos quedarnos, sí quieres. —sugirió Olivia, saliendo del baño y sacudiendo un poco sus manos en su vestido blanco. Sencillo, un regalo de su tía la Navidad pasada.

Rose se miró al espejo. Se había enchinado las pestañas, que hacían resaltar sus azules ojos. Su amiga le puso brillo labial y habían conseguido un lindo vestido azul buscando en el armario de Hermione Weasley. Suspiró, frunciendo los labios.

—Yo…

—De ninguna manera faltarán. —la voz de la madre de Rose les hizo dar un pequeño salto. Hermione estaba parada en el umbral de la habitación de su hija mayor. —Se ven hermosas. —Dijo después, con una sonrisa. —Ese vestido…—comentó, mirando a su hija.

—L-lo siento, es que no tenía que ponerme y lo vi en tu cuarto…—se apresuró a aclarar su hija, levantándose del tocador.

—Oh, no. Me alegra que lo uses. —murmuró, mirando a su hija de pies a cabeza. —Anden, las llevaré yo a la fiesta. ¡Hugo, ya sal, yo los llevaré!

Olivia y Rose compartieron una sonrisa y cada quien tomó su abrigo, saliendo tras Hermione. La castaña tomó las llaves del auto de su esposo y salieron de la modesta casa en el Valle de Godric.

**_. . . . ._**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 9:55 p.m._**

— ¡Llegaron!—Timothy se acercó a Albus y los demás que entraban por la puerta del bar. Ya había llegado gran parte de gente; lo que hizo fácil que Lily -al ver a su ex-novio- se escabullera antes de que este pudiera verla.

Lorcan rió por lo bajo, al ver los últimos destellos del cabello rojo de su amiga, desaparecer tras un grupo de adolescentes.

—Hey, Tim. —saludó el azabache, sonriendo. De igual manera lo hicieron Scorpius y Lorcan, mientras que Lysander aún parecía estar fuera de lugar.

— ¿Y James?—preguntó Severus, mirando por el lugar.

—Ahí debe de andar. —Timothy se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, debo arreglar algo con las bebidas. —se despidió con un gesto de mano, sonriendo ampliamente. — ¡Diviértanse!

—Iré a averiguar a dónde ha ido tu hermana. —Lorcan palmeó la espalda del chico de ojos verdes y se perdió entre la gente, buscando a la menor de los Potter.

Los tres chicos caminaron entre la gente llegando a la barra. Scorpius paseaba su mirada con nerviosismo por el lugar. Albus no tuvo que preguntar, sabía exactamente que su amigo buscaba a cierta alborotada cabellera pelirroja.

Sonrió ligeramente y tomó de la cerveza que tenía a su lado, concentrando su mirada en Lysander sentado frente a él; Scamander parecía estar en su propio mundo –como la mayoría del tiempo se veía- e inconscientemente, el Potter sonrió aún más.

— ¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones, Lysan?—preguntó y el castaño, al sólo ir la voz del Slytherin, alzó la mirada para verlo. Scorpius permaneció en silencio y, después de dar un vistazo a su amigo, se retiró discretamente.

_—Scorpius. —aquel día, Albus lo miraba de una forma tan seria que el rubio temió que había pasado algo malo. Se sentó en su cama, justo al lado de la de su amigo; Malfoy dejó a un lado el libro que leía y prestó su atención al azabache._

_— ¿Qué pasa?_

_— Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?—la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió en silencio, dejando salir un "Por supuesto" que logró que Potter continuara hablando._

_—Se lo he dicho a James, Rose y Lily. Y tú deberías saberlo. —el rostro de Albus permanecía grave y Scorpius lo miró fijamente, algo confundido. —Soy gay._

—Es agradable pasar tiempo en casa, después de pasar gran parte viajando. —Contestó Lysander, encogiéndose de hombros. —Albus… sobre lo que hablamos…

—Detente. —La voz de Severus sonó con cierta molestia que hizo a Scamander callar. —No hablemos de eso.

—Pero no has devuelto mis cartas. —reclamó el castaño, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos. El verde y azul se cruzaron y las mejillas de Lysander enrojecieron con suavidad. —Has estado evadiéndome.

—Sí, ¿y qué?—respondió Potter, con brusquedad. Los labios de Scamander se fruncieron en una mueca y se sintió ofendido por el tono.

—Pero somos…

—No somos nada. —le cortó el azabache. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, podía notarlo en el rostro de su compañero. Lysander lo miraba dolido, pero Albus tenía sus razones. —… ¿Al menos se lo has dicho a tu hermano?

Scamander bajó la mirada, contestando con eso la pregunta de Severus.

—No, claro que no. —Albus rió secamente, levantándose de la barra. —Estoy harto, Lysander. Harto de estar atado a una persona que no es capaz de regresarme el amor que le tengo. Manteniéndonos escondidos sólo porque no aceptas quién eres. —El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, desviando la vista de Lysander. —Te amo, pero esto no funcionará. —dijo por último, dándose la vuelta.

— ¿M-me amas?—cuestionó Lysander, mirando la espalda del Slytherin.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor. ¿Siempre son tan estúpidos?—y con este último comentario, Albus se perdió entre los invitados, dejando al castaño solo.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 10:25 p.m._**

— ¡Te debo una disculpa! ¡Por eso vine! –gritó Lily, para que el chico frente a ella pudiera escucharla aún con la música de la banda sonando a alto volumen. Timothy rió sarcásticamente y la miró, Lily se sintió mal ante esa mirada. Era fría y demostraba cierto dolor.

—Vete, Potter, por favor. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y lo último que la pelirroja vio de él, fue su espalda y su lento caminar.

Luna recordaba varias pláticas de chicas quejándose de lo malos que eran los hombres, de los idiotas e insensibles. Y para su sorpresa, con Lily era lo contrario. Le gustaba saberse amada por otros, siempre recibiendo y nunca brindando.

—Lily. —ella se volteó con un suspiro, mirando a su amigo frente a ella. —Ya se le pasará. —le extendió la mano, que la pelirroja tomó enseguida y se dejó envolver por los cálidos brazos de Lorcan.

—Era un buen chico. —Comentó ella, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del Ravenclaw. —Me daba flores. —dijo, separándose para mirar el rostro de su acompañante. Apenas sus ojos café regresaron el contacto, Lily desvió la vista, deseando no haberse sonrojado.

— ¿Lo querías?—cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh, no. No. Yo…—Luna se relamió los labios, separándose del rubio. —Yo quiero a alguien más.

—Ah. —fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de Scamander.

— ¡Lorcan!—gritó una chica a unos metros de ellos. Potter frunció la nariz al reconocer que era Rachel Johnson, la actual "cita" de Lorcan. Él se disculpó con su amiga, respondiendo al llamado de la chica que le hablaba.

Lily lo miró irse, y algo en ella se rompió lentamente. Esta vez, concordó con las pláticas de sus amigas. Los hombres te lastimaban, y Lorcan ni siquiera lo notó.

"Idiota". Pensó, antes de que un par de chicas llegaran hasta ella. Las reconoció al instante, por supuesto.

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:07 p.m._**

— ¡Rose, Olivia!—exclamó, retomando una sonrisa de felicidad. —Llegaron un poco tarde, ¿qué pasó?

—Oh, la señora Weasley tomó otro camino, estuvimos algo perdidas. —respondió Boneu, entre risas. — ¡Lily, por Merlín, te ves hermosa!—dijo con una amplia sonrisa, tomando a Potter de la mano y dándole una vuelta.

— ¡Pero y ustedes!—contestó Luna, riendo suavemente.

—Lily. —le llamó Rose, moviendo sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. — ¿Has visto a Andy por aquí?

—Ah, sí, creo que lo vi por allá. —Olivia y Lily compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, que hizo que Weasley se sonrojara y se separara de ellas antes de que pudieran hacer un vergonzoso comentario.

— ¡Lily Luna!—Potter lanzó un bufido al escuchar ese grito sin notar como el rostro de Olivia se tornaba tenso e inconscientemente su pie derecho se movió con nervios. Desvió la mirada al ver acercarse a James Potter hacia ellas. —Timothy me ha reclamado, deberías irte ya. Sabes que te quiero, pero esta es la fiesta…—sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, cuando vio a la acompañante de su hermana. — Hey, si viniste, pecas. —saludó, sonriendo de lado.

Olivia apenas lo miró a la hora de contestar.

—Por supuesto, también me invitaron. No eres el único especial, eh. —espetó a la defensiva, algo que le causó gracia al castaño.

—Bueno, ya. Yo ya me iba. Sólo… haré algo. —dijo por último la menor de los Potter y salió en dirección a otro lugar sin asegurarse de que sus acompañantes le escucharan.

.Olivia y James se quedaron solos al centro de la pista, la chica hacía lo posible por mantener su mirada fuera de la de él y decidió concentrarse en la banda arriba del escenario.

—Son buenos. —Comentó, sonriendo como si nada. — ¿Ese es William?—preguntó, señalando al bajista. No tenía idea de que su compañero de casa tocara algún instrumento.

—Debemos hablar. —dijo él, sin mucha seriedad. James Sirius no acostumbraba ser serio ni en los momentos en que debía serlo.

— ¿De qué?—preguntó ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—De nosotros, por supuesto.

—Hace un año dejaste claro ese tema. —respondió Olivia, cruzándose de brazos. James sonrió de lado.

—Aún te gusto. Lo veo en tus ojos. —le dijo, dando un paso hacia ella. Boneu lo empujó con una mano.

—Tú no puedes ver nada en mis ojos, no seas ridículo. —y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y ayudar a Rose en su búsqueda de Andrew, pero la manó de James, ejerciendo fuerza sobre la de ella, la detuvo. Trató de soltarse pero entonces la otra mano de Potter tomó su cintura y la acercó hasta él.

Olivia frunció los labios. No había olvidado la última vez que había estado tan cerca de él y quiso llorar. ¿Es que acaso él disfrutaba de humillarla de esa manera? Ya no quería caer más en los juegos de James Sirius Potter. No ella.

—Déjame. —forcejeó, con la mirada baja.

—No lo haré. —dijo él, con firmeza. —Quiero que escuches algo antes.

—No quiero oírte.

—No a mí. —James tomó el mentón de la chica, y con delicadeza giró su mirada al escenario. —A ellos.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:25 p.m._**

No la había encontrado. Algunas chicas le hablaban, bailó unas canciones con ellas pero su mirada seguía atenta en encontrar a quién haría que su último propósito de ese año se cumpliera.

Se dio la vuelta, regresando a la barra cuando a mitad del camino casi tiró a una chica que paso rápido frente a él.

—Oh, lo siento, perdona. —se apresuró a disculparse ella y Scorpius reconoció la voz al instante. La soltó con lentitud y casi por costumbre, sonrió con arrogancia.

—Weasley. Creí que estas fiestas no eran lo tuyo. —la pelirroja arrugó la nariz y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tenía que venir. —fue su simple respuesta.

Malfoy rió un poco y concentró su mirada en la chica, observando lo hermosa que lucía esa noche. Tuvo que desviar la vista, no era sano mirar de esa manera a Rose Weasley. ¿Quién lo diría? Años atrás ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de creer que Rose sería, algún día, alguien más especial que una simple amiga.

—Da igual, ¿no viste por aquí a Andrew Hayes?—preguntó ella, mirando a ambos lados. El nombre de ese chico fue como un puñal atravesando el pecho del rubio, que lanzó un bufido en respuesta.

— ¿Tu novio te ha dejado sola? Weasley, deberías escoger con más cuidado a tus conquistas. —le dijo, con cierta sequedad.

—Andrew no… Él no es mi novio. —contestó suavemente, mirando a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aquel acto pareció desarmar al rubio. La miró con frialdad, enfadado más que nada. ¿Es que ella no podía ponerse de esa forma pero pensando en él? Rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba. — ¿Entonces no lo has visto?—Rose lo siguió con la vista y este apenas se dignó a mirarla de reojo.

—No.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:27 p.m._**

James hizo una seña al escenario. William le respondió, asintiendo con la mirada y justo entonces comenzaron a tocar otra canción.

—Esto es para "Pecas". —se oyó la voz de Aarón Solem, vocalista.

Olivia dirigió la mirada rápidamente a James, que le sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

_"She's the girl that no one ever knows _  
_ And i say hi, but she's to shy to say hello _  
_ She's just waiting for that one to take her hand _  
_ And shake her up….i bet i could "_

—We the kings. —susurró Lysander, reconociendo con rapidez la canción del grupo muggle que era el preferido de Albus. Se preguntó si su nov… ¿amigo? Estaría cantando la canción en alguna parte del lugar.

_"I wish my heart was always on her mind _  
_ 'cause she's on mine like all day, all the time _

_ Forget me not _  
_ Forget me now _  
_ I've come to far to turn around _  
_ I'm here tonight"_

—Lorcan. —Lily jaló del brazo a su amigo, separándolo bruscamente de las garras de esa tipa. Cabe recalcar que Lily Potter jamás ha soportado a la bruja de Rachel.

—Lils, estaba en algo importante. —le reclamó el rubio. Potter tuvo que usar de todo su auto control para no golpear a Lorcan en ese mismo instante. — ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces ella se quedó callada. Bajó la mirada, con un mohín de molestia y se acercó al Ravenclaw, abrazándolo fuertemente. El chico, aún confundido, correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga. Ella suspiró, deslizando el trozo de pergamino -en el que había escrito el mensaje- en el bolsillo de Scamander.

—Ya me voy. —le dijo, separándose.

—Falta poco para la medianoche. —Lily susurró un suave "No importa" y se dio la vuelta, empujándose entre la gente para poder salir.

_"Cause i'm never going down _  
_ I'm never giving up _  
_ I'm never gonna leave _  
_ So put your hands up _  
_ If you like me _  
_ Then say you like me"_

Rose caminó entre las personas, buscando el cabello castaño que tanto deseaba ver desde la noche anterior. Miró a lo lejos a James y Olivia y se sorprendió al verlos tan cerca uno del otro; decidió no interrumpir. No era su problema.

Además su mente estaba ocupada en encontrar a Andrew. Realmente le tenía guardado su beso para medianoche. Se quedó a mitad de la pista, buscando su pasador que hace no sé cuánto se había caído.

—Diablos. —susurró.

_"She's the girl that no one ever knows _  
_ Works a double just to buy her clothes _  
_ Nicotine and faded dreams _  
_ Baby just believe _  
_ There's no one else like me"_

Albus sonrió, escuchando la música. Era su banda muggle preferida, James se la había mostrado hace un tiempo y desde entonces no había dejado de escuchar sus canciones.

Se alegraba de distraerse un momento de su problema con Lysander. Tal vez sus palabras lo habían herido, pero el Slytherin estaba seguro de que no dolían más que los actos del Scamander con él. Mantenía todo en secreto, llevaban tiempo y Potter ya no estaba seguro de seguir de esa forma. ¿Es que Lysander no lo amaba lo suficiente para dar la cara al mundo como él la dio por él?

_"Cause i'm never going down _  
_ I'm never giving up _  
_ I'm never gonna leave _  
_ So put your hands up _  
_ If you like me _  
_ Then say you like me"_

—Ten. —Scorpius no había podido quedarse en la barra, solo, pensando en la imagen de Rose –su Rose- siendo feliz a causa de alguien como Hayes. Fue por eso que la siguió entre la gente y había notado el delicado pasador de la chica caer. Ella lo miró algo extrañada y murmuró un "Gracias", aceptando el objeto.

_"It's time to fall into my arms _  
_ Cause i've been waiting for too long _  
_ You're an angel _  
_ Grab your halo _  
_ And lets fly tonight"_

James acarició la mejilla de Olivia, y esta vez ella no separó la mirada de la de él. Enredó su cuello con sus manos, alzándose de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres un idiota, James Potter. —murmuró en su oído, sin romper el contacto.

Sirius rodeó su cintura, sin decir nada, pero ella sabía que seguramente él sonreía.

La canción terminó, con el Potter susurrando la última frase en el oído de la chica: _Just say you like me_.

**. . . . .**

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:58:32 p.m._**

—Lysander, ¡es una fiesta! Ve y no me des pena. —bromeó Lorcan, llegando junto a su hermano. El castaño suspiró.

—Quiero irme. —comentó, con la mirada baja.

Lorcan lo observó en silencio, incomodándolo un poco. Se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello.

—Lysander…—su hermano lo miró, ocultando la tristeza que era visible en sus azules ojos. —Está allá enfrente. —el castaño siguió la mano que señalaba a Albus Potter e inmediatamente miró algo que no fuera él. —Ve con él.

La garganta de Lysander se secó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero estar con Albus? Yo no…

—Basta, no finjas. No conmigo. —le cortó el rubio, dejando salir un suspiro. —Eres mi hermano. Y que seas gay no cambia nada. —el Gryffindor lo miró con la boca abierta y Lorcan sólo guiñó el ojo. —Ahora largo.—sonrió de lado, lanzando una mirada a Albus.

Lysander tragó saliva y lentamente se alejó.

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:59:18 p.m._**

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo este año?—susurró Olivia, juntando su frente a la de James.

Él le sonrió, sin retirar la mirada de los marrones ojos de su novia. Novia. Vaya, no había pensado nunca en tener algo serio, y mucho menos con alguien como Olivia.

—No. —respondió a su pregunta y la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos. —Bueno, bueno. Estoy terriblemente arrepentido del empate con Slytherin. ¿¡Cómo pudo ocurrir es…!?

Y Olivia no lo dejó terminar, pues había tomado sus mejillas y se alzó hacia él, juntando sus labios con los de James, ansiosa de sentir de nuevo el remolino de sensaciones que sólo el Potter podía provocar en ella.

Sirius no opuso resistencia, en cambio, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó un poco del suelo, intensificando el beso.

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:59:38 p.m._**

Y caminó, con decisión y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. "Te amo, te amo, te amo". Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Albus lo amaba. Y él le regresaría ese amor.

—Albus. —le llamó y el azabache estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero Lysander se apresuró, quedando frente a él. —Por favor.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó, con hastío.

Entonces, en ese momento, los actos dijeron más que las palabras. Lysander tomó a Albus de los brazos y lo besó en los labios. Frente a todos.

Los murmullos crecieron con prisa apenas reconocieron a los chicos. Pero a Scamander no le importó. Sólo era él y ese beso. Los labios del Slytherin sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su cabello. Ambos, siendo uno frente a la sociedad prejuiciosa.

Y no les importó.

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:59:45 p.m._**

Lorcan sonrió al ver el acto de su hermano, ¡casi hubiera aplaudido! Pero cuando metió las manos en sus bolsillos, notó en uno de ellos un papel arrugado.

Lo sacó con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al leer la pequeña frase escrita ahí.

"Te amo"

Y esa letra, esa caligrafía era incomparable. Su corazón casi saltó de alegría y tuvo miedo. Lily se había ido. ¡No!

Se empujó entre la gente, mientras oía que llegaban a los diez segundos del conteo. Salió del bar y todo el ruido quedó adentro. Miro a ambos lados de la calle y no la encontró.

Lily se había marchado, y él no pudo responderle.

No logró alcanzar a decirle que también la amaba. Que si pasaba tiempo con ella era para sentirse parte de su vida, especial e importante para Lily Potter. No alguien más. No alguien trivial.

—Te amo. —susurró al viento y sonrió. Ese año no pudo haber terminado de mejor forma.

**_31 de diciembre, 2022. 11:59:54 p.m._**

¡Lo había visto! Estaba al frente, ahí estaba Andrew Hayes. Avanzó con más rapidez entre la gente que iniciaban ansiosos el conteo. Su corazón estalló de felicidad al sentirse ya cerca de ese beso que había guardado. Y entonces… todo eso se desplomó en picado. Se fue, se esfumó. Andrew besaba a Aria Hoffman. Frente a ella, Rose Weasley.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y dio la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose con los brazos abiertos de una persona. Lo abrazó, sin dudarlo. Scorpius. Su aroma era inconfundible.

Se sostuvo de su camisa y apretó los labios, reprimiendo el dolor y la decepción.

Él la separó un poco y limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas que Rose no había notado caer por su rostro.

El semblante del rubio cambió, no era de arrogancia o frialdad que parecían siempre estar guardados especialmente para ella. La miraba de otra forma, y sólo él sabía la respuesta a eso. Porque sentía por ella algo diferente.

—Te quiero, Rose Weasley. —murmuró, un segundo antes de la medianoche y se inclinó a besarla.

**_1ro de enero, 2023. 12:00 a.m._**

— ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!—Olivia abrazó efusivamente a su novio, mientras este reía y le daba un par de vueltas. Susurrando, con más calma, un "Feliz año nuevo" en su oído. Ella hundió sus manos en el cabello de James –siempre le había parecido embriagante esa sensación- y sonrió como una niña abriendo sus regalos de Navidad.

James sí la quería. Y el Potter la abrazó con fuerza, porque después de todos sus errores, ella aún estaba ahí, con él.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Albus acarició la mejilla de Lysander con suavidad, haciéndolo sonrojar y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Feliz año nuevo. —respondió, con una gran sonrisa. Ignorando los murmullos sobre ellos. En ese instante, sólo existía Albus, su Albus.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Lorcan alzó rápidamente la mirada al oír la voz y frente a él estaba Lily. Con las manos tras su espalda y sonriendo traviesamente. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de las mejillas, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Lily enredó sus manos en el cuello de él y correspondió el beso. Un par de vagabundos, a la esquina de la calle, corearon "Auld lang syne".

— ¿Q-qué fue eso?—cuestionó Rose Weasley, alejándose un paso del rubio. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y eso hizo sonreír al chico.

—También te deseo un feliz año nuevo, Weasley. —contestó este y extendió su mano, hasta tomar la de ella y acercarla a él. Rose lo miró a los ojos y al sentir su corazón ir lento, supo que no había olvidado nunca a Scorpius Malfoy.

Inconscientemente sonrió y unió sus labios con los de él. Para ambos, había valido la pena el haber esperado el uno por el otro.

Los cuetes no tardaron en ser lanzados. Copas chocando, parejas uniendo todos sus sentimientos en un beso. Auld lang syne sonaba al frente, en el escenario.

E historias comenzaban junto con ese año nuevo.

**. . . . .**

**_1ro de enero, 2023. 12:07 a.m._**

—Feliz año nuevo. —Hermione se congeló al oír ese susurro en su oído. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se encontró con los ojos azules de su marido. Esos ojos que tanto anhelaba ver.

Lágrimas se acumularon y cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Entonces se lanzó sobre Ron y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Sí llegaste. —susurró.

* * *

**¿Y qué os ha parecido, gente de Fanfiction? Sí, repito que no es Año nuevo, pero tenía que escribirlo *-***

**¿Y a ti, Sharon? Espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Si no, arrójame un cake XD**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
